game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
In Decay/Chapter 2/Invaders
Invaders is the sixth mission of In Decay and the third mission of Chapter 2. It canonically takes place 2 days after the prior mission, although the player can start the mission at any time. It is a high-paced, combat-oriented mission, following the entire group as they are expelled from their safe house by an unusually large and aggressive horde of Huntsmen. Plot The mission begins with Mike cleaning weapons at a workbench. Alex walks it, removing an empty magazine from a pistol and throwing it on the workbench, telling Mike to clean and reload it. They talk about an holiday to Spain they had in the past, and how easy it was to be careless. Afterwards, Alex invites Mike to join the rest of the group for food. Upon joining them, Alex notices Naomi dressing a large gash on Joel's arm, noting it is the biggest wound suffered as of yet. The group continues to eat and talk, enjoying the moment of peace. After some time, pounding noises start coming from the front of the store, catching the attention of everybody. Everyone in the group finds their primary weapons, checking that they are loaded. A majority of the group approaches the front of the store, creating a pseudo-formation aimed at the barricades protecting the safehouse. After a short period, one small window barricade is broken, although the gap is not large enough to pass through. Alex looks through the gap, and sees that there is a horde larger than they've ever encountered congregating outside the safehouse, panicking him. After the initial shock passes, Alex immediately relinquishes the safehouse, telling everyone to collect the most important supplies, not wanting to chance a defence whatsoever. The player then takes control, and works with Mike and Lucy to collect ammunition from the armoury room. During this, more wood breaking can be heard, and Huntsmen begin trickling into the safehouse, although they don't go towards the armoury. After collecting as many boxes as they could, the three leave the armoury and fight through several Huntsmen in the front of the store. They are all walking or facing towards the food store, where Joel, Naomi and Riley were collecting from. The three rendezvous with the food collectors, then work towards Gareth, Andrew and Tyler, who were collecting from general storage. After a panicked conversation of what they've got, the group leave the safehouse from the back into an alley, which has a smaller horde roaming it. Joel's dressing is torn off in the panic, prompting Naomi to cover it with her hand. Joel moves it off, covering it himself. The player is given back control, and what follows is a large scale combat and chase sequence as the entire group fights the hordes that have come through the store and have rotated around it. During the panic the group attempts to figure out a reasonable place to try and bunker. Suggestions are thrown around, but it's eventually decided the group heads towards a flat complex on the outskirts of town. This segment acts similarly to free roam, but with a much larger group of characters. Upon reaching the complex, Lucy is found to have been separated in the panic. Alex tells the group to look over the complex as he backtracks alone. They find it relatively quiet, giving them time to survey it's weaknesses. They find that it has almost no ground level entrances or windows, as it's above a retail store that take up the majority of the wall space. The group barricade the main door as heavily as possible for the time being, and survey the flat block, finding enough space for storage and for people to sleep. The doors are all unlocked, and Mike assumes everyone left in a panic like they did. Joel's arm and clothes are heavily covered in blood, as he exerted himself more than he should. Naomi covers it again, asking Mike to redress the wound. The focus then shifts back to Alex and the player is given back control, as he backtracking to try and find Lucy. It starts becoming dark, so Alex has no choice but to return to the new safehouse. After returning, Alex acts distant, before sitting on a bed in a dark room, holding his gun. Characters *Alex Walker (playable) *Andrew Evans *Gareth Fisher *Joel Spencer *Lucy Walker *Mike Pearce *Naomi Miller *Riley Harper *Tyler King Transcript Achievements *'Graphic Novels' (15 /Bronze ) - Complete Invaders on any difficulty